


Santa Letter

by SamuelJames



Series: Financial Matters [2]
Category: Shelter (2007)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2597987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to get Cody to write his Santa Letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santa Letter

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Santa Letter_   
>  _Pairing/Characters: Zach/Shaun & Cody_   
>  _Rating: G_   
>  _Summary: Trying to get Cody to write his Santa Letter._   
>  _Series Notes: Part two of Financial Matters._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

They've been hinting for the last few days that Cody should write his Santa letter so they can get an idea of what he may want. Since they talked about money last year and gave Cody a dream Christmas, Zach's been a lot more willing to share expenses with Shaun even though Shaun ends up paying a lot more.

After Cody finishes his homework, Zach asks again about the letter.

"What if I change my mind after I send it? Will Santa take two letters?"

Shaun nods. "Sure, buddy. I mean he has to know what to get the elves to make so it can't be last minute. Do you know what you want?"

Cody shakes his head. "I still have lots of toys from last year and I like 'em all."

Shaun crouches down beside him. "If you got a hundred dollars what would you buy with it?"

"Some candy, a skateboard, notebooks for you cos you always run out and a backpack for Zach. I got a new one for school and he has his old one with holes in it."

Shaun turns and shares a smile with Zach. They're raising the sweetest kid.

"If you had to spend it all in Toys"R"Us, what would you get?"

Cody shrugs and Shaun leaves him be.

Later that night, after Cody goes to bed, Zach makes cocoa for them both and they curl up on the couch.

"We're totally gonna end up last minute shopping, Shaun."

Shaun laughs. "I guess. I mean it's not all about toys and gifts but he got so little for his first few years. He's a great kid, kind. I could get him to look at the Toys"R"Us website but we could show him some charity gifts too. I bet he'd like putting one of them in his letter."

"Good idea. I might let him buy notebooks for you since it was his idea."

"I foresee a new backpack in your future. Do you want to pick one out and I could take him to get it. I know it needs to be big enough for your sketchpad and pockets would be good for your supplies."

Zach nods and kisses Shaun on the cheek. "Thanks for getting me to accept your help. It's so freeing not to be trying to cut corners all over the place."

"You're welcome. What's mine is yours."

"Love you, Shaun."


End file.
